Escape
by MrsBrainySmurf
Summary: After he send Bree away, Diego heard Riley and Victoria talk about stuff and now he knows that Bree and himself have to get away. Bree wants to take Fred with them though. Will they together succeed to Escape? Bree POV.


**I totally did NOT like the end in the book, it was a lot too sad for me, so i decided to write an other end to the book myself. Yay!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Btw, I do not own the characters cos they're already Stephanie Meyers...**

* * *

I grabbed a book from the pile near Fred's feet and then sat down right there and acted like I was reading. It was probably one of the same books I'd pretended to read yesterday, but it didn't look familiar. I flipped through the pages, again taking nothing in.

My mind was racing around in tight little circles. Where was Diego? How had Riley reacted to his story? What had it all meant–the talk before the cloaks, the talk after the cloaks?

I worked through it, going backward, trying to assemble the pieces into a recognizable picture.

The vampire world had some kind of police, and they were damn scary. This wild group of months-old vampires was supposed to be an army, and this was somehow illegal. Our creator had an enemy. Strike that, two enemies. We were going to attack one of them in five days, or else the other ones, the scary cloaks, were going to attack her–or us, or both. We would be trained for this attack…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Diego was back.. And I immediately sensed there was something wrong. There was something really, really wrong. I saw it in everything he did.

First, he practically stormed in, and then he tried to cover it, by acting as if he tripped on the threshold. But vampires don't ever trip, so a couple vampires looked confused at him but thankfully didn't give it too much attention.

Diego looked around him. He appeared nervous, almost scared.

Of course he couldn't see me, but when he didn't saw me, his posture became even more stressed. I had to talk to him about what happened, but how? Suddenly I got an idea.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Fred, not sure why I had to explain anything to him.

"That's okay," he smiled to me. I had the impression that we were beginning to become good friends of each other, despite the fact that we barely had talked to each other so far. The fact he gave me protection from the other vampires, that I shared my books with him and the fact we gave each other calmness, just by sitting together, made that I kind of needed him, and since he didn't had a friend, I concluded that he needed me as well. Two outsiders comforting each other.

I made a mental note to take Fred with Diego and myself if we were going to escape. Because escaping, that is what I wanted to do for sure. I didn't want to have anything to do with each of the enemies of the creator, and Riley's lies. My gut told me we wouldn't come out this story alive, so let's, to begin, not land in the story.

I walked right to the door, ignoring Diego. Nobody knew that we were hanging out together, and we decided it was best to keep it that way. I did my best to walk at normal vampire-walking speed, and not at vampire-running-for-her-vampire-life speed.

I knew that Diego would see me, and follow the moment it wouldn't be obvious that he was following me, so I didn't wait. He would find me by following my scent.

I ran straight to the hills where we talked earlier, and wait for him to come. I tried to relax, but with everything that was going on and seemed to be going on, I simply couldn't. I listened uptight to every sound, and I almost jumped alarmed when I heard something that turned out to be Diego.

"Hey, it's just me," Diego tried soothe me. It didn't really work, because he wasn't very relaxed himself.

"What happened with Riley that you're so strained?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down and at the same time trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I won't make it too long, because we simply don't have the time. But when you were gone, they talked a little more. I know now that the creator's name is Victoria, and that they knew already that vampires don't fry in the sun. They lied to us. This Victoria told Riley that we have to fight against the Cullen clan, so we can feed here…"

"But we already feed here," I interrupted Diego.

"Yes, I know. It's more complicated than that, but I'll explain you when we have more time. There's just something about this whole thing, that doesn't seem right to me. Something about Victoria doesn't just seem right."

"That's what I thought, too."

"Bree, I have something to tell you, and I want you to listen to the explanation before you say something. Please? It's king of a big thing, and I want you to listen good, because I don't want to lose you." I looked at me pleading.

"Yeah, of course, I'll listen." I was even more nervous now, because Diego had to have a good reason to say that he didn't want to lose me. Something like a war wherein we could die. We were supposed to be an army, after all.

"I think we have to get out of here. As. Soon. As. Possible." He looked at me seriously. "We can't go right now, but if we go right before dawn, right before Riley comes back, we'll have the whole day to come as far as possible. Do you understand this? I need you to trust me."

"Of course I trust you," I whispered. I looked right in Diego's eyes, and pecked him lightly on his mouth. "We'll escape. This morning."

Diego sighed relieved. "Thanks for trusting me."

"Anytime," I replied. "There's one thing, though."

"Shoot."

"Fred has to come with us. I know you don't know him well, hell, nobody knows him well, but he gives me his protection against the others all the time and I know he wouldn't want any of this, either." I rushed.

"of course," he smiled at me. "It's so nice that you think of others, even when you are running for your life." I smiled, because we were actually already dead, but Diego said it without a trace of sarcasm and I saw that he really meant it. He traced with his thumb my jaw line.

"You know what?" He said. "I know what we are going to do. I'll hide here somewhere, don't worry, you'll find me. You're going back to the house and tell Fred. You two can get out without someone seeing you. "

I nodded.

"But Bree," he said. "Promise me one thing."

I looked at him. "Sure. What's it?"

He smiled at me. "Promise me, if Fred doesn't want to come after all, come alone. We don't know if we'll get another chance. And I'm not going to leave here without you."

I hesitated. "Alright, I promise."

"Good. And Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Diego kissed me sweet, but briefly. "Hurry up now. I'll think about that secret handshake while you're gone." He smiled.

Again, I nodded, not able to say something, whereupon I hurried through the forest back to the big house in the clearing.

When I went through the door, nobody seemed to notice me, fortunately. I sneaked to Fred as fast as I could, and told him the story.

I told him about the scary cloaks Diego and I had seen, and about the sunlight. I told him everything we knew about Riley and Victoria. And I told him something wasn't right, and it was better if we weren't in the middle of this all.

Fred paid attention while I told. He didn't interrupted me once.

"So what you're saying is that you, me, and your friend Diego have to get the hell out of here?" he asked when I had finished my story.

"Briefly worded, well, yes!" I concluded.

He surprised me by not trying to talk himself out of my decision to take him with Diego and me when we were going to get away.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, but how did you want to get out?" he asked.

"You know about the sun, right? It's almost dawn, and Riley will be back within a short while. Diego is waiting for us now. If we're going away, the others wouldn't miss us for a couple of hours, because they barely see us anyway, thanks to your protection. After they find out we're gone, if they will find out, we have the rest of the day to run as far away as possible. And then we can live free from these… you know," I hesitated. "These not-very-nice-being-vampires," I decided to call them. I had never really been good in making up nicknames.

Fred seemed to hesitate. No wonder, even I was still a little scared for the sunlight, and I walked in it. Hell, I spend a whole day playing in the sunlight with Diego.

Finally he answered. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go immediately. I don't know how much time we have left till Riley comes in."

I sighed relieved. Everything was going to be alright, I told myself.

On that moment Riley came in. my eyes grew as big as saucers and if my heart would still be beating, it would've stopped on this very moment.

Fred looked at me, and said after a second: "Don't worry, we'll need just a little diversionary tactic." And then he grinned. He picked up a book from the pile at his feet. "Do you mind?" he asked while he held it up.

I shook my head, not sure what to expect. I was curious what Fred had planned with my book.

On that moment he threw the book with a great force against Raoul's head. He was just playing on the playstation and became furious. He thought a vampire somewhere behind us was the offender, and he didn't even as much as glance in our direct direction.

He immediately began a fight, and now it was Riley's turn to became furious. Of course he couldn't lose any more vampires with the upcoming war, I thought.

The door was still open, so as soon as Riley stepped in the direction of the fight, Fred took my arm and we flew out the door. We didn't even as much as glance back to look if anyone might had noticed something. We kept running, Fred was a step behind me to let me lead the way to Diego.

I couldn't believe it. We actually escaped. We just ran away, right under Riley's nose. I wanted to dance right there, but we weren't safe yet. First we had to find Diego, and then we had to get as far from the army as possible.

Diego said I would be able to find him. And he was right. I don't know what it was, but I was pulled to a certain direction, and there he was. Apparently Fred had turned his shield off, because Diego saw us. He immediately had a big smile on his face and the second we met, we pulled me in a big, bone-breaking bear hug. Bone-breaking, that is if I were still human. But it was still a firm hug. Not that I mind, I was happy and relieved and excited to see him all the same.

Diego and Fred greeted each other and I was happy they didn't held a grudge against each other because of something, because it was always easier to escape from somewhere with people (okay, vampires) that maybe liked each other.

We spoke shortly about what we exactly were going to do, but in the end we decided it was the most important to just see that we would be in Ellensburg by the next dawn, and in Spokane the night after that. We would have to be careful in the day hours, although we had Fred's shield, but in the night we could win some extra time. From what Diego and I heard the scary cloaks say, the army had 5 days to destroy the Clan in a small city named Forks, and that was in the opposite direction. We were really going to be okay!

When we decided we were done talking, we ran in the east direction. Ellensburg, here we come! I grinned from ear to ear, and looked to Diego and Fred to see they were doing the same. After sixteen years I was actually going to live a life, I thought over and over as we ran our freedom towards.

* * *

**Yay! Bree, Fred and Diego are free! :P**

**I'll Update as soon as possible :)**

**Btw, did you know it actually doesn't hurt to review :O? No :O? Kinda wicked, huh? Go try it out, there's a little, lonely and yellow button somewhere under this text, :) **

**~xoxo~**


End file.
